The Love of a Knight
by nicollete crescente
Summary: Mina Aino arrives at her cousin Hitomi's house expecting nothing but a relaxing vacation. Little does she know that her visit brings forth more magic and adventure than she could ever hope for.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
"Oh man! This summer is going to be so great! I can't believe my dad is letting Darien go on vacation with us! It's going to be so fun!" Serena exclaimed, her sky-blue eyes glowing.  
  
"I know..." Amy said quietly. "I thought he hated Darien. Be careful Serena, he could be up to something." Amy said sensibly.  
  
Serena made an annoyed face.  
  
"Oh Amy! Why can't you just be happy for me?" Her eyes began tearing up and the girls braced themselves for wail that was sure to shatter the glass around them. Raye clapped her hand roughly over Serena's mouth to silence her.  
  
"Can it, Meatball Head!" Ray grumbled. "At least you're not stuck alone all summer cleaning a temple."  
  
"Your Grandpa took Chad on that training mission after all, huh?" Lita asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes!" Raye cried, her violet eyes flaring. "Ever since we started dating he has intensified Chad's session. I think it's just to keep him too busy to see me!"  
  
"Aw, give him a break Raye. He's just being overprotective. He's had his little girl with him so long, he's gotten used to having her attention." Lita smiled and Raye growled in return.  
  
"So where are you going, Lita?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her Coke.  
  
"I'm going to Ken's house to visit his family. Since the Negaverse has been quiet for so long, it would do me good to get out of Tokyo for a while." She grinned, thinking about her handsome boyfriend.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." Raye muttered.  
  
Serena stopped to look at a silent, but beautiful blonde staring out the window. She hadn't said a word since they entered the arcade.  
  
"So where are you going, Mina?" Serena chirped, breaking the girl out of her stupor.  
  
"What?" She asked, blinking her ocean-blue eyes. "Oh! I'm going to visit my cousin, Hitomi." She said quietly.  
  
The girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Hitomi... Is that the one that disappeared for like a month?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice but lately she's been really depressed. Her mother called a couple of days ago and asked if I could visit for the summer. She's hoping I can cheer her up." Mina explained.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"The only problem is, Hitomi's been so distant ever since she disappeared... It's like she's missing something." Mina said softly. "I've been really worried about her..."  
  
"What happened to her?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's the thing... Nobody knows. She never told anyone, not even me." Mina went silent again. "I'm glad the Negaverse is gone. I really want to help her." She turned to the girls and smiled.  
  
"Wish me luck guys?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Right!" The girls shouted, and clinked glasses in a warm toast.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mina stepped off the train quickly and stood on the platform, her eyes searching for a familiar face. It was then she saw a figure of a woman waving frantically at her. Mina smiled.  
  
"Aunt Yuki!" She called and raced towards her. The woman met her halfway and embraced her niece tenderly.  
  
"Oh Mina! I'm so happy you're here!" She said. "Here, give me your bags."  
  
Mina handed them to her and looked around expectantly.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! Hitomi is at track practice. She should be coming home soon though." She smiled and stepped back to look at her niece. "I don't know how Mina, but you seem to have grown even prettier since the last time I saw you."  
  
Mina blushed and helped her aunt with the bags. They threw them into the car quickly and piled in. On the way home, Aunti Yuki filled her in on Hitomi's condition.  
  
"She's just so sad, Mina. She walks around all day looking tired and worn. Amano and Yukari, her best friends, are very worried about her. They don't know what to do... And I think she hasn't been sleeping well. I don't know, Mina. She won't talk to anyone." She said sadly, her voice hoarse. Mina could see tears standing in her eyes. "You two have always been so close. Maybe you can cheer her up or at least find out what is wrong with her. I've been so worried."  
  
Mina was quiet for a few moments, then smiled and reached over to hug her aunt.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can, Aunt Yuki." Mina promised.  
  
Her aunt smiled back and hugged her close.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hitomi walked solemnly next to her friends Amano and Yukari.  
  
"So Hitomi," Amano began, "do you want to go out for a shake or something?"  
  
Hitomi shifted her sports bag to her other shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"No thanks guys, I've got to be getting home. My cousin Mina is visiting from Tokyo." She seemed to brighten for the first time that day. "She's coming today and I want to be there when she gets home."  
  
Amano and Yukari smiled at each other and nodded. He reached for Yukari's hand and she held it tightly.  
  
"We understand, Hitomi." Yukari said. "Have fun."  
  
Hitomi smiled and reached out to hug her impulsively. Yukari looked surprised, but clutched her friend back tightly. Tears threatened, but Yukari pushed them away. Hitomi stepped back and after a moment's thought, hugged Amano too.  
  
"I love you guys." She whispered against his shoulder.  
  
"We know." Amano answered, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "Have fun, Hitomi."  
  
She nodded and ran away, eager to get home.  
  
***************************************************************** 


	2. The Love of a Knight Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Hitomi arrived just as Mina and her mother pulled into the driveway. A tall and strikingly beautiful young woman stepped out of the car. Hitomi gasped. That can't be Mina! She's changed so much!  
  
Mina looked up and did the same thing. Hitomi is so beautiful! She thought immediately.  
  
Her sandy brown hair was still short, cut in her familiar pixy-style, but her features were smoother, her limbs longer, and she definitely had more curves. Her green eyes still sparkled, but even from the short distance between them, Mina could see a certain sadness lurking like a shadow in their depths.  
  
Mina shook her head to clear her thoughts and broke into a run. Hitomi followed suit and in seconds they were in each other's arms, squealing with laughter and happiness.  
  
"Oh Hitomi! I've missed you so much!" Mina cried, hugging her cousin tighter.   
  
"I missed you too, Mina! Why didn't you come visit me more often?" Hitomi asked. Mina blushed.  
  
"I-uh, well, I've been really busy lately, but my schedule is free now!" She said, giggling sheepishly. Hitomi wouldn't understand about Scout business.  
  
Hitomi peeked over her shoulder curiously. "You seem to be minus one white kitty... Where's Artemis?" She wondered.  
  
"Oh! He's back at home with Luna. He told me he was afraid-" Mina stopped at Hitomi's raised eyebrow. "Oh-uh, I mean, *I* was afraid he'd get in the way." Mina giggled nervously.  
  
Get a grip Mina! She thought to herself. You're getting rusty at keeping your secret already!  
  
"Well," Hitomi broke the silence. "What do you say we head up to my room and you unpack?"  
  
"Sounds great! While I'm at it, you can fill me in on what's been going on here! Kill two toads with one rock!" She winked.  
  
Hitomi stared at her for a moment, and then burst into a fit of giggles. She had nearly forgotten Mina's uncanny ability to butcher phrases. This was a new one!  
  
"What?" Mina asked, looking a trifle annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, Mina." Hitomi managed between snorts of laughter. "Let's just go unpack your stuff okay?"  
  
As Hitomi lead a bewildered Mina away, her mother stared after her.  
  
"Good luck, Mina." She whispered, and then followed them inside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That night, Mina and Hitomi sat in Hitomi's bedroom talking.  
  
"So how's your guy life been going?" Mina asked casually, applying another coat of tangerine nail polish to her fingernail.  
  
Hitomi froze and pain filled her eyes. She reached up, and if to clutch something at her neck, then stopped. Mina noticed her expression and immediately felt awful.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Hitomi. It was none of my business, forget it." Mina apologized quickly.  
  
"No, it's okay." She answered, her voice distant. "I don't really have a love life. Not anymore..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Mina said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She asked.  
  
Hitomi stared into Mina's impossibly blue eyes and shook her head. "I can't." She managed. "I just can't." And with those words, she broke away.  
  
Mina watched her get into bed with pained eyes. "I'm sorry, Hitomi." She said suddenly.  
  
"It's okay, Mina. It's just hard for me to talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She agreed.  
  
The finally smiled at each other and Mina got into bed. "Good night Hitomi." She said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mina peeked over at the sleeping girl across the room and listened to her deep breathing. She pulled back her covers quietly and tiptoed out of bed to Hitomi's open bathroom door. She pulled her communicator out from the pocket of her robe and turned it on.  
  
"Raye." She whispered. "Raye, it's Mina, come in."  
  
A very groggy and rumpled Sailor Mars came into view. "Mina? What's wrong?" She mumbled.  
  
"Nothing, I just needed to talk..." She answered.  
  
"Mina, do you have any idea what time it is?" Raye demanded grumpily. "There is a little invention we people like to call a telephone, and such a time as tomorrow morning! I've been cleaning the temple all day and the Sacred Fire has been giving me strange readings. It took me a while to get to sleep because I was thinking about them."  
  
"Really? What are they about? The Negaverse isn't back it is?" Mina asked worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing like that!" Raye assured her, looking relieved herself. "No, they're very blurry, but from what I can see, there is a bright pillar of light and four figures- two male, two female... There is something strange about one of the male figures however..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He has wings of an angel..." Raye finished, her voice full of wonder. "There are other images, faint traces of battle, but they're so distant... I don't think the Earth is threatened." Raye said.  
  
"Weird. Well, get back to me on it, okay?" Mina asked.  
  
"All right. What did you want to talk to me about?" Raye asked.  
  
Mina hesitated. "It was nothing." She finally said. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay..." Raye answered slowly, sounding suspicious.  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched wail sounded from behind Mina. "Hitomi!" Mina cried. 


	3. The Love of a KnightChapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"Mina? What is it, what's wrong?" Raye cried.  
  
"I gotta go Raye, bye!" Mina said, and slammed her communicator shut.  
  
She ran into the room, transformation wand read in her hand. Hitomi was lying in bed with sweat standing out from her forehead in large beads. Her hands clawed at the air around her, and her feet were digging into the sheets.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
"No, Van! Don't go! Leave him alone!" Hitomi screamed in her sleep.  
  
"Hitomi!" Mina exclaimed, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her roughly.  
  
"No, no! Van!" Hitomi shrieked and suddenly shot awake.  
  
Dazed, she pulled away from Mina and began reaching for her clothes strewn about the floor. Mina gaped at her.  
  
"Hi-Hitomi? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving." She said, her voice quivering dangerously.  
  
Mina could feel her body shaking. What the hell had just happened?  
  
"What do you mean, 'leaving?'" Mina asked incredulously. "Where are you going?!" Mina grabbed her arm, but Hitomi jerked it away.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I thought I could live without him, I was wrong. I have to go back to him before it's too late." Hitomi said.   
  
She began towards the door, striding confidently. Mina stared at her, her face filled with bewilderment.  
  
"What? You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!" Mina said firmly, going after her. She took hold of her arm again... big mistake.  
  
Hitomi said nothing, but she raised her arm and sent Mina sprawling across the room in one solid WHACK!  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, but you can't stop me. Tell my mother that I love her." She whispered, and was gone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ugh! What a hit!" Mina muttered, raising her head. She could feel a lump beginning to form where Hitomi's fist made contact.  
  
She suddenly heard a door slam downstairs and raced to the window. There was Hitomi on the sidewalk, sprinting down the street.  
  
"I've got to stop her." Mina said.  
  
She rose to her feet and her hand found her wand at the bottom of her robe pocket.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" She cried.  
  
She transformed quickly and raced to the window now as her alter ego, Sailor Venus. She climbed out onto the roof easily. She had had a lot of practice. She looked down at the sidewalk and saw Hitomi racing towards what looked like a school track and field. What was she going there? Mina had to stop her, and fast! The girl could really run! Her eyes drifted to the houses around her and she grinned.  
  
"Travel by rooftop." She muttered, and without another word, began to leap nimbly from one to the other.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus dropped down into the bushes surrounding the track and de-transformed. She stared at her cousin. Hitomi was looking at the sky expectantly. Suddenly, she spoke.  
  
"Please, I want to go back to Gaea!" Hitomi called.  
  
Gaea, what's Gaea? Mina wondered. She continued to stare at Hitomi, who was obviously getting more desperate.  
  
"Please!" She screamed. "I want to go back to Gaea! Van!" She cried, holding her arms out above her head, her eyes staring at the night's sky.  
  
And then it happened. To Mina's disbelief, a huge, white pillar of light opened above Hitomi, who appeared to be laughing. Then she began to float into the air, much to Mina's horror. Without knowing it, she had risen to her feet and taken off towards Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi! No!" She screamed.  
  
Hitomi seemed to pause as she caught sight of Mina. Her eyes filled with terror.  
  
"No! Mina stop! You can't-" She began, but it was too late.  
  
Mina entered the light and was instantly struck by a warm and intense wind that picked her off of the ground. It was leading her into the sky... into the unknown...  
  
"Hitomi!" She shrieked, but her words were lost as they both disappeared, and Earth was left far behind... 


	4. Love of a Knight Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Van took off from his perch on the rooftop as soon as he saw the pillar of light. It was Hitomi! His wish had worked! He began to run through the city, knowing exactly where she was going to land. She was going to be at the bridge... Allen's bridge. He had been late once and had nearly lost her. He would not be late again.  
  
  
  
He reached the courtyard moments later and saw a figure on the bridge. She was starting into the sky, and somehow he knew she was staring at her home. He stopped and watched as the girl bent over something on the ground. What was she doing? Suddenly she sat up, as if sensing something or hearing some distant cry, and turned towards him.  
  
Green eyes met a gentle brown as their gazes connected, and his paralysis broke. He ran towards his goddess as quickly as his legs would allow. She must have wished this too! He thought joyfully. She must have!  
  
"Hitomi!" He cried, and reached for her.  
  
And then she was in his arms.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Allen saw the pillar of light and couldn't believe his eyes! Hitomi was back? Did it have something to do with Milerna and Dryden's upcoming wedding? Or did it have something to do to with Van? Was Gaea once again headed to war?  
  
"What is it Allen?" Came a soft voice from behind him.  
  
"I don't know, Selena." He answered. "I think it is Hitomi. I better go check it out." He reached for his sword and belted it on. He tucked a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear.  
  
"Be careful, Brother." Selena warned, her cornflower blue eyes conveyed her worry.  
  
Eyes of the same shade looked back gently, and he nodded. With that, he left the house at a run.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hitomi stared at her home planet and strangely did not feel the longing she had felt two years ago... Two years... An eternity without Van... She smiled. She was truly home now.  
  
Suddenly a groan reached her ears and her mouth fell open. Mina! Mina was in Gaea! She turned to see her beautiful cousin trying to get to her feet, but was unsuccessful. She had hit her head on the hard cobblestones of the bridge, ironically in the same spot she herself had struck her. Hitomi felt her cheeks grow warm. She fell to her knees to make sure she was okay. She felt for a pulse and found one. Mina was unconscious, but alive.  
  
She's going to have one nasty headache when she wakes up, Hitomi thought to herself. And one horrible situation to swallow... She felt a wave of guilt. This was all her fault!  
  
Then, without warning, she felt him. Van is here. She realized. She turned around and immediately met large brown eyes peering out of a handsome, tanned face. His unruly black hair still fell into his eyes, but he was taller with broad shoulders over slim hips. His face had lost its soft boy-ish look and had the chiseled appearance of a man's. Underneath the night's sky, with the Mystic Moon casting a soft glow about him, he was no longer handsome. He was beautiful...  
  
Then she was running for him and he for her. He cried her name but she didn't hear. The wind was rushing in her ears and tears blinded her eyes... Then she was in his arms.  
  
He clutched her to him and she hugged him back. Neither wished to let go and Hitomi once again felt her heart begin to beat with his. They were one. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. That gentle kiss sealed their love forever.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Allen watched the tender embrace with a small smile and a quiet longing. It had been a while since his he had felt a woman's tender embrace. He hadn't felt anything for another woman since Hitomi... Selena had become his primary worry, but now she was safe and sound, the emptiness inside of his heart had begun to grow stronger. The ache had been there since the death of Marlene... It was an ache even Milerna and Hitomi couldn't quite ease. There was always something missing. Seeing such a complete and undemanding love in Hitomi and Van made his heart cry out fiercely. Would he ever love that truly again?  
  
"Van," He began, clearing his throat. Hitomi and Van pulled apart and stared at him with surprise. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a wedding banquet to attend tonight." He smiled. "But I think this time, Milerna will be happy to wait."  
  
Van grinned and Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Allen!" She cried, and raced into his open arms. He hugged her gently, and then released her to get a better look at his former lover.  
  
"It's good to see you, Hitomi. I'm very happy that you have returned to us- although I hope it is for a good reason this time! No bad visions right?" Allen asked.  
  
Hitomi giggled and shook her head. She backed away and took Van's hand again. They smiled lovingly at one another.  
  
"No. I just wanted to come home." She said quietly.  
  
Allen smiled and nodded, then clapped his hands together to break the silence. "Well, we still have a wedding banquet to attend, so we should probably get going. I'm sure the bride and groom will be overjoyed to see you!" He grinned.  
  
"Bride and groom?" Hitomi questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Milerna and Dryden. They're getting married in a week. That's why I'm here in Astoria." Van explained quickly.  
  
Hitomi's delighted smile caused a chuckle to rise in Allen's throat. Somehow he knew she would have been pleased at the news. Suddenly, a soft moan pierced the silence that had fallen between them. Hitomi's eyes went wide and Allen saw a figure pick itself up from the bridge. It held its head for a moment and he realized it was a woman by her smooth movements and full-blown curves. She was shaking her head as if to clear it and then she was staring hard at the night's sky.  
  
In the dim light he saw her mouth drop open and instantly he knew Hitomi had not come alone. The girl's hand found her mouth and she turned towards them. The light from the Mystic Moon finally fell upon her and Allen's breath caught.  
  
"Beautiful..." He whispered.  
  
Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in silky golden streams. A large red-orange bow held half of it up and away from her large blue eyes that were as clear and warm as the summer sky. Her lips were full, and her features smooth and defined. She was tall and slender, her limbs long and graceful. Her skin was pale and flawless in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen... a mortal Aphrodite, and she was only in her nightgown!  
  
She turned her impossibly blue eyes back to the sky and looked at Hitomi again. "Hi-Hitomi... Where?" She whispered, but that was all she managed before she began to fall.  
  
"Mina!" Hitomi screamed, but Allen arrived there first. The girl fell into his arms easily and he cradled her close to him.  
  
"I've got her Hitomi." He felt her head and she groaned as he touched the side. "She's got one nasty bump though, may be a concussion. Let's get her inside."  
  
He lifted her gracefully and headed for the castle. Hitomi followed at his heels and Van wasn't far behind. 


	5. Love of a Knight Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Mina awoke two hours later to a smiling and beautiful blonde woman. Mina was automatically reminded of a picture of her mother when she was young... Who was she? This stranger could be her sister!  
  
"Well hello there!" The woman said kindly. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I was afraid you might have had a concussion, but it was just a nasty bump."  
  
She sounds like Amy, Mina thought. She tried to sit up but the blonde gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She said reprovingly. "You just lie back and rest. Your cousin is just outside with Van. I'll get her in a minute. Are you feeling all right?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Mina said shortly.   
  
Where exactly was she? And who was this girl bossing her around? She looked around and her mouth dropped open. This wasn't a hospital.   
  
The walls were painted a deep navy blue and were lined with gold trim. The four-poster bed she was lying in was incredibly soft with velvet curtains the same shade as the walls. She glanced at the woman who was watching her with curiosity in her sky-blue eyes.  
  
"W-Where am I?" Mina finally choked out.  
  
The woman looked at her with some surprise. "Hitomi didn't tell you?" She asked.  
  
Mina shook her head slowly. "All I remember is a bright pillar of light..." She trailed off.  
  
The young woman suddenly looked quite alarmed and rose to her feet. She began to head towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Mina called. The woman stopped and turned, her white-blonde waves swinging gently. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get Hitomi. It would be better coming from her." She said nervously.  
  
"What would be better coming from her? Where the hell am I and just who the hell are you?" Mina demanded angrily.  
  
The woman suddenly looked annoyed, as if Mina's tone was completely out of line, then her features softened and became sympathetic.  
  
"My name is Milerna Sara Aston, Queen of Astoria." Mina's mouth dropped. Milerna smiled gently. "I don't suppose that means anything to you, but you must know you are not on Earth any longer." She opened the door and looked behind her once more. "Hitomi will explain everything."  
  
And then she was gone... Mina barely noticed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Milerna came into the hall and found Hitomi, Van, Allen, and Dryden waiting outside for her. She smiled at her soon-to-be husband and he returned it, his warm brown eyes twinkling. It had been unnerving when Hitomi and Van had burst into the banquet hall, with Allen in tow, carrying a beautiful stranger. Hitomi had looked worried, Van happy, and Allen looked amazed at the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
Milerna had been overjoyed at Hitomi's return, but her instincts as a healer had kicked in at the sight of the girl. She had immediately pulled them aside and to her surprise, Dryden had been right behind her.  
  
"Get her to a room." She had ordered Allen and he had nodded grimly.   
  
She stopped a servant and demanded warm towels and tea. Her orders were quick and decisive and Hitomi had smiled at her with relief. Milerna had to smile back.  
  
"It's nice to have you back, Hitomi." She had said, and then enveloped the girl in a warm hug that was returned fiercely.  
  
Now the same girl was staring at her with worried eyes.   
  
"How is she?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"She is fine, recovering remarkably well actually. Her bruise is nearly gone now... I've never seen anything quite like it..." She trailed off, puzzled. "She is, however, quite bewildered. It would appear she does not know where she is. She seems frightened, Hitomi. I think you owe her an explanation." Milerna said seriously, though not unkindly.  
  
Hitomi looked down. "She wasn't supposed to be there." She said quietly. Van took her hand.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Milerna asked.  
  
"I said she wasn't supposed to be there." Hitomi's voice came out strong, and bitter.   
  
"How exactly did she get here?" Dryden finally spoke.  
  
"She followed me into the light." She answered dully. "I had a dream, a nightmare about Van. He was being torn from me, across a dimension. There was a doorway and it was getting smaller and smaller. I couldn't stop it." She said softly. She looked up and tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Hitomi..." Milerna breathed.  
  
"I was afraid the doorway symbolized the pillar of light and I'd never see Van again." The tears finally fell and Van looked at her with concern. "So I ran out of the house the moment I woke up. Mina was there for a visit and tried to stop me. I hit her." Hitomi said, and blushed. "I hit her as hard as I could and I guess she came to. I don't know how she caught up with me, I was in full sprint the whole way and I got a head start, but she somehow did. She was trying to help me. She was afraid for me." Her voice broke and she began to sob. Van pulled her close.  
  
"Then what happened?" Dryden asked expectantly. Milerna shot him a look that simply told him to shut up.  
  
"I tried to stop her. I tried to call out, but she just ran into the light before I could. She was completely unafraid... and it brought her with me. I don't know how to get her home." She tried to quiet herself and Milerna gazed at her sadly.  
  
"Do you think we can get her home?" She asked.  
  
Hitomi raised her eyes and shrugged her shoulders despairingly. "I don't know, Milerna. I think my dream was telling me something. I think the door is closed. From the feeling in my dream... it was so insistent, I believed I had only one more chance to come back. I don't know if she can get home."  
  
Allen had been silent for the entire duration of the conversation, but he stepped forward now. "You have to tell her." He said simply. "Tell her everything that has happened here and why you came back. She deserves to know." He smiled at her gently. "But give her hope. I give you my word of honor as a Knight of Astoria that I will try to get her back safely."  
  
Hitomi smiled back and remembered Balgus, Van and Allen's sword master and loyal Knight of Phanalia. He had said almost the same thing to her before he had died. She had made it home, but Balgus had been killed too soon to fulfill his promise. She shivered and Van held her closer. She stood to her feet and took Van's hand again.  
  
"All right." She said, drying her eyes. "Let's go."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina looked up from over her teacup as people began to enter the room. Good, she thought, maybe now I can get some answers.  
  
  
  
Hitomi came in first, looking very nervous. She was followed closely by a handsome, dark-haired young man with soft, yet magnetic chocolate-brown eyes. Mina blinked. They were holding hands and he seemed to loom over her, protecting her... She knew that stance. She had witnessed it before in Endymion and Serenity. The presence of love was just as strong in Hitomi and the young man as it was in the Earth Prince and Moon Princess.  
  
The next person to enter was the young woman that had taken care of her, the queen... Mina felt an embarrassed blush rise into her cheeks, remembering the way she had spoken to her. A tall, handsome man with long brown hair and deep brown eyes followed closely behind. Glasses were perched on his nose and his smile was filled with interest.  
  
The final person to enter the room was a tall, blonde man who could only be described as gorgeous. His long hair gleamed in the dim light and his cornflower blue eyed fixed onto Mina's. A small smile twitched at his lips as Mina quite obviously took in his masculine beauty. His shoulders were broad and his hips slim. His limbs were long, muscular, and very graceful. There was a chivalrous air about him, and she instinctively knew he was kind and fair gentleman to the core... A man very used to getting what he wanted. He was beautiful.  
  
And he probably has a woman to match, she thought wryly. She had never seen such a handsome man! His eyes were locked onto hers and he smiled at her gently. She realized how she must look with her mouth hanging open and she managed to smile back. She tore her eyes from his and focused on Hitomi with much difficulty. She suddenly remembered she wasn't where she was supposed to be and her smile vanished.  
  
"Hi, Mina." Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, where am I? What happened?" Mina demanded, deciding to skip the formalities.  
  
Mina wasn't afraid, not yet anyway. She had been off of Earth before, but this place was new. As a Sailor Scout she had visited planets inhabited by strange creatures, but the room appeared to be filled with normal human beings. This place was obviously different from home- the medieval-era clothing style was a perfect example- but there was still a certain familiarity about it.   
  
"Mina, to fully explain this situation, I will have to start at the beginning." Hitomi said. Mina nodded a sat up straighter. Milerna motioned everyone towards the armchairs located around the room. Hitomi chose to sit on the edge of the bed. She lowered her head and sighed softly.  
  
"Ready when you are." Mina said, watching her expectantly. 


	6. Love of a KnightChapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and sighed. She raised her head and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Two years ago, something amazing and frightening happened to me. As you know, I disappeared for about a month. In reality, it was about three or four."  
  
Mina's expression conveyed her puzzlement. "I don't understand." She said.  
  
Hitomi sighed again. "I didn't expect you to, but I'll just have to try anyway... The place I went to was a planet called Gaea. I came here with Van." She motioned towards the young man sitting close to her. "Gaea is in another dimension." Hitomi explained. "Van crossed over by accident along with the dragon he was slaying. He came in a large pillar of light, just like the one that picked us up... I must admit, I wasn't that surprised at his coming." Mina raised her eyebrows and Hitomi decided to elaborate.  
  
"Remember how I used to have visions and do tarot card readings?" Mina nodded in reply. "Well, right before I left, I began to have visions of a young man and a huge machine called a guymelef. I would always begin to fall in the dream and a figure with wings of an angel would always catch me."  
  
Mina hitched in a breath. "Wings of a... Raye..." She whispered.  
  
"What Mina?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"N-nothing, please continue." Mina said nervously.  
  
"Well, the dream came true. A young man with a guymelef did come, the very same day, on a racetrack." Mina looked at her and Hitomi nodded. "Yes, the very same racetrack we left from. He arrived and destroyed a dragon right in front of my friends and I. Oh yeah, and before you ask- yes, dragons do exist in Gaea." She smiled and paused to let it sink in, and then went on. "Anyway, the pillar of light came again and this time, it took me too." Hitomi took a breath, then continued.  
  
"The light took me to a mysterious new world called Gaea. The Earth hangs in its night sky- the people here call it The Mystic Moon. I didn't know it then, but this strange new place was on the verge of war. A country called Zaibach was planning to take over Gaea. Zaibach was lead by a crazed emperor name Dornkirk, a man that wanted and could control Fate by a machine."  
  
Mina's eyes went wide and goose flesh appeared on her arms.  
  
"We managed to stop him by uniting the countries of Gaea. They fought while Van and I stopped the Fate Alteration Engine with our love." She smiled at the young man and he returned it. She turned back to Mina. "I have been to Gaea three times. This is my third and final journey. I'm not going back home, Mina. I love Van, and my home is here now. I came back to be with him. I didn't know you would follow me. The light must have taken you by mistake... I'm so sorry Mina." She said sincerely. "You must believe me."  
  
Mina looked at Hitomi with wide eyes, but not surprisingly, she believed her cousin. She had seen many strange things and had quite a history herself. It didn't take much for her to decide the story was true. Her surroundings alone were enough to convince her.  
  
"I believe you, Hitomi. I'm glad this secret is finally out in the open. I was really afraid for you and I didn't know how to help you." She smiled. "Now I understand..." Her voice trailed off and she suddenly noticed she was in the presence of complete strangers. "If you don't mind, though, I would like to meet my audience. I have a feeling they all have a part in your story."  
  
Hitomi laughed and nodded. "Sorry Mina," She said. She turned to the young man next to her and took his hand, pulling him gently to his feet. "This is Van Phanel, King of all Phanalia, and the man I love. He is the one I came back here for." She smiled again as Van bowed gracefully towards her.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Mina. I welcome you to Gaea." He said formally.   
  
Mina smiled at him. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Hitomi then turned to the couple next to the bed that had also risen to their feet and were both smiling at her. "This is Milerna Sara Aston, reigning Queen of Astoria. She is the woman who took care of you. This man is her fiancé, Dryden- the merchant and scholar just returned from his travels." Hitomi turned away from them and whispered to Mina in a voice just loud enough for the couple to hear. "We kind of interrupted their wedding banquet."  
  
They laughed at Mina's blush and waved her apology off. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mina. You may stay here in Astoria as long as you like." Milerna said pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness. I'm so sorry about my earlier conduct... I was extremely rude." Mina apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. Your reaction was perfectly understandable." Milerna said gently. She smiled at Mina and the girl returned it gratefully.  
  
Yep, Mina thought. We're going to be great friends.  
  
"And lastly, I'd like you to meet Sir Allen Schezar, loyal Knight of Astoria." Hitomi said, and the blonde man she had been admiring stepped forward.   
  
She watched with wide eyes as he gently took her hand and kissed it. She shivered as his lips grazed her knuckles. They were soft, like rose petals. A bright blush bloomed in her pale cheeks.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mina. I give you my word of honor as a Knight of Kailee that I will do everything in my power to get you back home." His eyes burned into her.  
  
"Thank you." Mina managed, and tore her gaze from his.   
  
He grinned and backed away. The group watched them with amusement. Mina looked back at Hitomi. "Well, I finally understand why I'm here, but how do I get back home?" She asked.  
  
Hitomi looked uncomfortable. "I don't know, Mina. You see, the dream I had, well, I think the door is closed... The pillar of light... I don't know if it will work again." Hitomi's voice cracked and she looked away. "I don't know if you even can get home..."  
  
Mina stared at her, completely speechless. She couldn't get home? She would never see the girls, or her mom, or Andrew, or Darien again? How would the girls ever manage without her? She couldn't just disappear! The Negaverse wasn't there right now, but what about the next danger? What about Crystal Tokyo? Earth needed Sailor Venus!  
  
"Hitomi, I HAVE to go home." Mina stated firmly. "I can't stay here. There are things at home... It-it just needs me... You wouldn't understand." Mina sputtered.  
  
"Mina, we'll try, it's just that it might take time... And you must know there's always a chance we could never get you home. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait..." Hitomi said calmly.  
  
"No, it can't wait!" Mina exploded. She stood to her feet. "I'm not talking about missing a test or not turning in homework or missing volleyball practice! You don't get it. The Earth NEEDS me! Hitomi, I'm-" Mina stopped short and clapped her hand over her mouth. She had just almost blurted out a secret she had kept for almost four years.  
  
"What?" Hitomi demanded, hurt and angry. "What are you?"  
  
Mina stopped and suddenly felt immensely guilty. She had just blown up at her cousin who couldn't possibly understand her situation. It wasn't Hitomi's fault she couldn't get home... She placed her face in her hands. How could she tell her? How could she reveal the secret she had kept for so long to total strangers?  
  
She suddenly raised her head, looked around her, and fought the urge to laugh out loud! Who really cared anyway? None of them would be going to Earth any time soon. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She met Hitomi's eyes and bit her lower lip.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus." She said simply. She cringed a little and waited for the result. 


	7. Love of a Knight Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Hitomi stared at her for a few moments, completely stupefied, and then burst out laughing! The rest of the group stared at her with surprise and obvious bewilderment.  
  
"That's- that's a good one Mina!" Hitomi managed through giggles.  
  
Mina's face remained serious. "I'm not joking, Hitomi. I really am Sailor Venus."   
  
Hitomi stopped laughing abruptly. "Please tell me you're kidding." She said hopefully.  
  
"Why else do you think I didn't have time to come stay with you for the last few years? Before becoming Sailor Venus, I was Sailor V in London. That's the reason why I must go home, Hitomi. Earth needs me as the fifth member of the Sailor Scouts." She replied.  
  
Hitomi shook her head in disbelief. Everyone looked extremely confused. Dryden was the first to step forward.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I ask this... Just who are the Sailor Scouts?" He asked.  
  
The room was silent for a long time with Hitomi and Mina simply staring at each other, neither blinking. Finally, Hitomi spoke.  
  
"They are warriors put on Earth for the sole purpose of protecting it from any sort of danger. Sailor Venus leads the Scouts in battle, even though Sailor Moon is the true leader. Many people only believe them to be legend, but I'm not one of them. I've always believed they were vital to Earth's future. She is right... If she is who she says she is, she can't stay." Hitomi murmured.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances of surprise and Dryden snorted with laughter. Milerna smacked him, motioning him to remember his manners. "What? Sounds like a children's bedtime story to me! I mean, look at her!" He gestured towards Mina to emphasize his point. "She can't be more than seventeen! A girl that age couldn't fight. The whole thing sounds like something out of a fairy tale." He sputtered, trying to defend himself.  
  
"In a way, the entire story is-but I don't have time to explain now. I have to get in touch with home." Mina said quickly.  
  
She stood up and reached for the robe at the side of the bed. She pulled out a small mechanical device that immediately caught everyone's interest-especially Dryden's- and turned it on. She cried aloud with joy as static filled the air.  
  
"Yes! I think it still works... Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita-anyone- come in please." Mina ordered into the communicator.  
  
Tiny white dots filled the little screen for a few moments, but finally she caught glimpses of a female face with short hair. Amy's voice began to emit from the tiny speakers, her words broken by cracks of static.  
  
"Mina...(crackle, crackle...). Is that you? Are...(crackle, crackle...) all right?" Amy questioned worriedly.  
  
"Amy! Thank goodness I got a hold of you... I'm in big trouble here. I'm not on Earth anymore, I need your guy's help!" Mina cried excitedly.  
  
"Mina...(crackle, crackle...) I can't understand...(crackle, crackle...). Change frequency..." Amy ordered.  
  
Mina looked down and began pressing buttons on the communicator frantically as her bewildered audience stared at her with disbelief. Communication across worlds? How was it possible? But then again, Amano had been able to reach Hitomi via her pager, so maybe images coming from Earth wasn't such an inconceivable concept after all... Everyone became silent again as Amy's face came into view and her voice issued forth, clear as a bell.  
  
"Mina, where are you? I can't pinpoint you location. Are you okay?" Amy asked immediately.   
  
"I'm fine Amy. I'm on a planet called Gaea. Don't bother looking it up because it won't show on any maps. I may be trapped here unless I can get some help... Are the Scouts close?" She asked.  
  
"Most of them, Serena is on vacation with Darien right now, but luckily Lita hasn't left yet. We're on our way over to Raye's right now." She answered. Suddenly static issued through the transmission and Amy's image began to blur.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think we have much time left." Mina said dismally. "Listen Amy, tell the girls to try to teleport here and get me. It might be my only chance to get back home. I don't think the way I got here is going to work now."  
  
Amy's forehead creased in consternation. "We'll try Mina, but without you, I don't think it's possible. We need a fifth member to transport, especially over large distances." Amy whispered.  
  
Realization plunged through Mina's heart like a dagger. Her face paled. Teleportation wouldn't work without her there... She was stuck. They weren't coming...  
  
"Mina... Mina? You're breaking up!" Amy's cried desperately. Mina could dimly see her fumbling to fix the transmission signal through her fixed gaze. She felt numb, completely cold. A shudder filled her body. There was no hope...  
  
"Tell the girls I love them, Amy." Mina said softly.  
  
"What?" Amy said distractedly. "What do you mean? Mina..." Realization crossed her worried face and panic filled her eyes. "No! Mina, please! Wait!" Amy screamed.   
  
"I love you, Amy. Take care of yourself and say goodbye to the girls for me. I will miss you all very much." She said softly. The screen was going out...  
  
"Mina! Min-" Amy started, but the image blacked out, leaving Mina alone in a strange land. She dropped the communicator deftly and didn't flinch with the others as it clattered to the ground. Her head remained down as her hands rose and covered her face. She was silent, no sobs, no anything. Hitomi approached her slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mina..." She began, but the girl broke away with a strangled cry and ran for the door. She was out of it in a second and the door banged against the wall behind her.  
  
"I'll get her." Allen said, and was gone before anyone could object. 


	8. Love of a Knight: Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Mina ran. She ran as fast as she could past maids and guards that called out in surprise as she nearly collided into all of them. Her feet padded softly against the carpeted floors of the palace as she tore through its many hallways blindly. Tears ran down her cheeks in thin streams and her sobs caused her breath to come in thin, ragged gasps.  
  
Somehow she finally found her way outside and was greeted by the cool, gentle, night. She flew up the nearest street and accidentally plowed over a merchant heading home. He gave a great yell and waved angrily at her retreating back, but she barely heard him.  
  
She finally stopped in an alley and sank to the ground. She covered her face with her hands as sobs wracked her body. They ended quickly and her cries turned into hitching breaths, and finally went down to quiet shakings. She looked up into the night sky and saw the Earth and Moon suspended above in a white, opaque, shield. She shivered. It was strange looking at her home like this. It suddenly struck her that Hitomi must have felt the same way years before.  
  
A wicked snicker broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. A large group of men, all bearing some nasty scar or detestable feature, were looking down at her with lust-filled eyes. She could smell the cheap alcohol even with the five-foot distance between them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Well, well, well... What have we got here?" The biggest one asked, licking his chapped lower lip. "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here at this hour? And all alone?" He grinned and his comrades snickered.   
  
Mina glared at them through her cool blue eyes. "You picked the wrong night, buddy." She said dangerously, and rose to her feet. Her transformation wand was held tight in her fist. "Don't even try it. You'll be in a world of hurt if you do."  
  
They all laughed uproariously. "From a little girl like you? Don't kid yourself! Now come here and we'll make it easy on you. We won't bite... much." He said, and they all laughed again.  
  
"Come and get me yourself, coward." Mina answered through clenched teeth.  
  
The grin vanished from the leader's face and he lunged at her with surprising speed. Mina leapt up, performed a graceful somersault in midair, and landed easily on her feet behind her attacker. She grinned and raised her wand as he whirled around, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" She called.  
  
A burst of golden light issued from her wand and all her attackers stopped and gaped at her with open-mouthed amazement. Stars flashed over her as power engulfed her entire body. She opened her eyes as she finished her transformation with her famous pose. She grinned. She was Sailor Venus once again.  
  
"Who is she?" One of the men asked with wonder.   
  
Her smile widened. "Glad you asked pond scum! I'm Sailor Venus, and on behalf of the Planet of Love, I will punish you!" She cried, glaring at them all.  
  
"Nice light show, really nice... but it won't help you." The lead guy said. "Come on boys." He motioned them forward.  
  
As one came near, Sailor Venus delivered a fly kick to his head. The man cried out in pain as her foot made contact, and half a second later his body found the ground. The second attacker was stopped by a swift roundhouse kick that connected nicely with his ear. He too met the floor quickly. She smiled with triumph, but it vanished as she was suddenly struck violently from behind. Three men drove her slim body into the ground and she groaned as her elbow cracked against the hard cobblestone. Her funny bone went crazy and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Someone was speaking into her ear and dimly her mind recognized the voice to be that of the leader.  
  
"Well, I like to see you like it rough. What do you say, dearie? Give it up before you get really hurt." He laughed.  
  
Sailor Venus cried out in anger and tried to move, but the weight on top of her was too great. She felt something hard pressing against her back and she groaned. Not like this, she thought desperately. Please, not like this...  
  
"Big mistake." Came a voice from above.  
  
Suddenly, the weight on top of her vanished and sounds of scuffling could be heard around her. She turned her head to see a figure deliver a sharp blow to the leaders face. He hit the ground with a heavy thud and didn't rise. The two others simply stared at their fallen comrade.   
  
She was soon lifted from the street by strong hands and looked up only to meet the concerned eyes of the gorgeous Allen Schezar. She looked away and found some of the men were getting up blearily and looking at their new opponent. Their eyes soon recognized Allen and they all froze in terror.  
  
"It's Allen Schezar!" One of them cried, and he turned tail and ran. The others remained where they were, but they too looked ready to bolt at any moment.   
  
Allen stepped forward. "Who's going to decide to be brave, or should I say stupid?" He asked, drawing his sword. It gleamed beautifully in the moonlight. "I promise you all a fight if anyone tries to get close to this girl." He paused. "Now I'm being more than generous. I could have you all hanged for this, but because you are drunk, I will give you this one chance to leave Palace forever and never come back. If I ever see you in this city again, I will kill you on sight. It's your decision." He stated firmly, glaring at each and every one of them.  
  
The group stared at him warily, and then one by one turned and headed the same way as the first. Allen grinned and sheathed his sword. He turned and started towards Mina, or should he say, Sailor Venus. Her alter ego was just as beautiful as she was, even if her outfit was quite scandalous. The short skirt appeared to lengthen her already long legs, and the bodice of the suit hugged her breasts and accentuated her hips perfectly. Her gorgeous blonde mane was tousled and her cheeks were rosy from her exertions. She was breathtaking. He averted his eyes, realizing he had been staring.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." Sailor Venus said shyly. "I'm not really used to being rescued. How did you get here?"  
  
"I followed you... I was worried because you were so upset. You don't know Astoria very well, I was afraid you would get lost." Allen explained, and stopped at her grateful smile.  
  
She's so beautiful, he thought to himself.  
  
Mina was lost in his soft blue eyes. His smile was gentle, his manner noble and wise. Yet there was something about him... She knew he had the love of many women... but did he return the emotion to any of them?  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a movement caught her eyes, just behind Allen. A figure was on his feet, and a silver blade glittered in the dim light from its hand. He was coming at Allen fast... and he was aiming right for his heart!  
  
"Allen, no!" She screamed and raised her hands. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" She cried, and released her bright beam of energy.  
  
It struck the man squarely in the chest and he managed a quick grunt before he crumpled to the ground. Allen stared at her with wonder and at his fallen attacker with surprise. Then his eyes went back to Sailor Venus. She raced to his side.  
  
"Are you all right, Allen?" She asked, frantically searching his body for wounds. He stopped her and took her hands.  
  
"I-I'm fine... You're amazing." He sputtered.  
  
It was all he could say to her... and she blushed and looked away in response. She powered down quickly and turned an even deeper shade of red as she noticed that he still held her hands between his own. He blinked as he realized she was just Mina once again.  
  
"We should go." She said quietly.   
  
He nodded and dropped her hands. "Come, this way. Hitomi must be worried sick about you." Allen said, and proceeded to lead her back to the palace. 


End file.
